


Supersede

by CrystalCaverns



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Noctis, and noctis is a brat, and there's cute babies if you count that, beta Ignis, gladio is oblivious, omega Prompto, promnis if you squint, someone just love prompto tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCaverns/pseuds/CrystalCaverns
Summary: Supersede :: take the place of (a person or thing previously in authority or use) // to set aside or cause to be set aside as void, useless, or obsolete---Packs are hard to work with. It means sharing your mate. Sharing your life, your privacy, and sometimes, it means sharing what you want to keep for yourself. And Prompto realizes maybe he isn't okay with that anymore.





	1. Natural Cause

            Packs are weird. They run smoothly most of the time with a few bumps and bruises along the way. Gladio’s pack is well…it’s pretty much that. First they were all friends, and then it all just blossomed into something more. Not that anyone minded. Everyone was more than okay with beds shared at night. Kisses stolen between the lot of them, or cracking jokes every chance they got.

            Prompto was Gladio’s first mate. Gladio looked at the omega like he was every perfect thing in this world all rolled up into one being. The two stayed exclusive for the first while, having lost count right after two years. When Noctis brought up the idea of wanting Gladio to be his alpha, for some reason Prompto had a constant pang of jealousy in his chest. He was okay with it, but Prompto always had sharing issues and he wasn’t sure why. Things went smoothly though. Ignis couldn’t mate with either Prompto or Noctis, but he was still accepted into the pack regardless. Just because there wasn’t a mark somewhere on someone’s neck didn’t mean anything. All of the feelings were still there.

            The only time that became a real issue was when one of the omega’s heats would hit. One of the things Prompto wanted most with his mate was a child. If he could be a mother, he would be set and content for the rest of his life. Prompto never really had a family that was there when he was growing up. If he could give a child what he never had, then really, that would be the best thing he could do. Above being a perfect mate or a good sharpshooter or photographer, Prompto wanted to have a child.

            But then one heat came and went. And then another.

            And another.

            And…another.

            For reasons they didn’t know, Prompto just couldn’t conceive a child. No matter how hard him and Gladio tried. Really, after hours of searching daily what would increase his chance at carrying, Prompto almost gave up. Maybe that was just another dream that wouldn’t happen. After the fifth heat had come and gone, Prompto hit a dark spot of sorts of feeling pretty useless and down. What made it worse, was when Noctis found out he was carrying a child after his first try with Gladio.

            It was hard to watch his best friend be so happy about what he wanted so badly. To see his mate, his first _love_ be so excited about what Prompto couldn't give him. As Noctis progressed through his pregnancy, Gladio would often spend nights in Noctis' bed. _To keep him and the baby comfortable,_ he would always tell Prompto. Prompto understood. At this point, they needed him more than Prompto did. Although it killed him inside some nights to try and fall asleep to an empty bed. These were the nights Ignis would crawl in with him and hold him until he drifted off to sleep.

            But then months later, about halfway into Noctis’ pregnancy, Prompto finally got what he wanted. Ignis was the one who brought it up first. Catching a flu in the middle of the summer just didn’t make sense. The sharpshooter could be moody sometimes, but his outbursts and mood drops became more frequent. That’s when Gladio stopped for a moment and figured out what had been so off with Prompto. His scent had changed. It was lighter, and it no longer smelled like just Prompto. Finding out that Prompto was also carrying a child was the best news he ever got. Prompto cried, Gladio swears he didn’t but of course there were tears in his eyes as well. Noctis was excited, since their little ones would be siblings technically, and they were so close in age. The two best friends would also get to share their pregnancies together. Nothing really seemed like it could bring any of this down.

            Well, that was until Noctis had his child.

            The baby was a boy, born late at night right after a snowfall. Prompto didn’t want to pry, but he did want to see his best friend and his son after it all. The baby had Noctis’ dark dark hair, little tufts of it poking out from under the blanket he had been wrapped up in. Naming him was the hardest part, but the four of them worked together to come up with something that fit the little man just right. Ignis suggested running with a name that fit the winter season, from that, they came up with Noel. Short, sweet, and the baby even responded to the name.

            Since it was close to four in the morning, Prompto decided to once more try and call it a night.          

            “I’m gonna head to bed. Try and get some sleep. Congrats, Noct. He’s beautiful.” Prompto leaned down to press a kiss to Noctis’ hair, an arm coming around him to hug him. “Gladio, you’ll be staying here tonight, yeah?” Hopefully the alpha would get some sleep as well. Poor man had been losing sleep making sure everything was ready for the baby’s arrival.

            “Yeah, don’t worry, you’ll see me in the morning.”

            It tugged a laugh from the blond, “I know, I know. I’ll enjoy the extra space in our bed.” He watches as Gladio’s completely smitten with the baby, who was tucked away against Noctis’ chest. Noel’s eyes had not yet opened, but he did wiggle every now and then on top of his mother’s chest. It was all making Prompto excited for the months to come when he would have that as well. Their little one in his arms was a thought Prompto frequently had. Impatient wasn’t the word anymore. He’d been excited to meet his child since the moment he found out that he got pregnant.  “Don’t stay up too late,” Prompto tilts his head after a few moments of silence. “Gladio?”

            “Huh? Oh. Yeah, ‘night babe.”

            That was odd. Prompto had a weird look written across his face, violet eyes trailing off into a random direction. “Okay…night then.”

            Ignis volunteered to spend the night with Prompto, clearly not the only one who noticed Gladio acting off. “Don’t worry, dear. It’s just the new baby is all,” he says, rubbing Prompto’s back as he laid behind him. The back rubs were a trick he picked up from Gladio. The baby rested at a weird angle constantly on Prompto’s back, giving him uncomfortable aches at all hours of the day. Rubbing right at the base of his spine was really the only way to get rid of them.

            “I know. I just hated how…dismissive he was of me. Stung a little.”

            “Fear not, he loves you all the same. You and your little one both.” A hand came around to rest right on the bump that Prompto had, giving a soft rub to the underside of it. “Try not to think about it too much. We know how the baby reacts to your stress levels.” Of course they did. And it was _awful_. “Look at it this way, you won’t be losing sleep for a few more months.”

            Prompto appreciated the attempt at a joke. Still though, it was hard to fall asleep that night. He wasn’t sure what it was completely, but something kept him awake all night.

            The bad feelings didn’t go away. Gladio’s attitude didn’t change much either. The time was growing closer and closer for Prompto to have their child, and some days all Prompto would get is a kiss here or there for acknowledgement. He couldn’t get mad or angry though. Gladio had Noel to take care of, to watch over so Noctis could rest during the day. Prompto helped out here and there to get practice on taking care of his own child. Noel particularly liked taking Prompto’s fingers and grabbing hold of them, swinging them every which way. Every time he held this little bundle, he grew more and more excited for his own baby to come meet them.

            At one point, Prompto thought he could maybe confide in his best friend for reassurance that he wasn’t the only one noticing things. At least, Prompto thought he could.

            “Prom, you worry too much. Gladio’s just occupied with Noel and I. It’s fine.”

            “I’d hate to say how dismissive you are of that, but you’re being too-“

            “Prom. Please,” Noctis rolls his eyes as if he doesn’t want to be having this conversation with Prompto right now. “You were his mate first. You matter more first. Don’t just think because him and I have a baby now, you’re just thrown out the window.” Noctis adjusts Noel in his arms, bouncing and shushing the infant as he made gurgles and grunts. “Besides, I’m sure all that will change once you have your baby.”

            How could he be so sure about that? “How can you be so sure about that?”

            Noctis rolls his eyes, “Oh, Prompto, grow up, now you just sound like a jealous teenager.”

            A silence falls over the room, and Ignis looks up from the book he was reading in one of the chairs near them. “Noctis.” His tone is firm, “That was uncalled for. And you know that. Try and understand where Prompto is coming from, hmm? I’m sure you’d feel the same if it was the other way around.”

            “I’m sure I’d be happier for my best friend recently having a baby than complaining that I’m not the center of attention.”

            Prompto’s heart sinks in his chest, and words stop in his mouth. He feels like he’s going to throw up. Noctis looks at him like he expects him to say something, to make a comeback. Gods, he tries, he tries really fucking hard. “I…I just- I didn’t mean…” his heart rate picks up and Prompto just feels sick now. “I’m going to go lay down.”

            Before Ignis can call after him, or before Noctis can make him feel worse he’s gone. There isn’t even a door slam down the hallway. If anything, Prompto was thinking about Noel when he chose to not slam the door. Not for Noctis’ sake, no, he didn’t want to stress the baby out.

            “Noctis.” Ignis sets his book to the side, pulling up a knee to his chest, “Did you really mean all that? Seriously.” Ignis believes he’s acting like a child, though he won’t say anything, “Prompto is nervous enough about his child coming soon. He needs you and Gladio there for him now more than ever. Can’t you see that?”

            “Noel needs me more. He needs Gladio more.”

            “Do you know how unhealthy it is for a pregnant omega and the child if the alpha is absent for too long? Prompto will get sick. The baby will be stressed out; in fact, the child can come earlier.” In a way, Noctis can’t believe Ignis is sticking up for Prompto right now. “Believe it or not, Prompto’s child needs Gladio more than Noel right now. Noel has you, and you have a nest with his father’s scent. Now, I suggest you stop acting like a child, and be a supportive best friend.” Ignis rises from his chair, and turns his back on Noctis, “Because Prompto has been an amazing friend to you. And this is how you choose to repay him.”

            With the room now empty, Noctis lets out a long sigh. The raven sits back against the couch, looking down at Noel wrapped up in his arms. Sound asleep just like he had been before. “I just don’t understand them, Noel. You’re all I’m worried about right now,” Noctis whispers, leaning down to kiss his son’s forehead.

            How he chooses to repay him. To Noctis, it was a joke. He was a supportive best friend. When Prompto found out about his pregnancy, he was nothing short of supportive. The two shared their nests and excitement for motherhood together. Nothing had changed, except for the fact that Prompto just couldn’t handle himself alone apparently. So Noctis didn’t give it any more thought after that. He didn’t feel like he had to.


	2. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets sick, Ignis gives a test. Noctis doesn't change his mind and Gladio is still really clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA
> 
> Thank you @ everyone who has read/commented/bookmarked/etc this! I didn't expect for it to kinda take off like it did. I hope to update every day to every other day where I can manage. At the smallest amount it'll be 2/3 times a week.
> 
> Strap yourselves in boys and girls. It's gonna get sad.

            Ignis sat with Prompto through the night. It was another night where he was alone in his bed while Gladio took another night with Noctis and Noel. Another night where Prompto would gladly accept the warmth on the other side of his bed, but he would wish it was his alpha. Within a few days, Prompto had caught some form of a cold, which left him in bed. Not that he couldn’t get up, it was just easier to try and sleep it off then it would be to get up and around and exhaust himself.

            That morning was cold, right after yet another snowfall. The floors of the house were extremely cold to those walking around with bare feet. Maybe they all envied Prompto for being laid up in bed during one of the toughest winters they’ve had. Gladio frequently slept in with Noctis and Noel when he could find the time to do so. Ignis was up first, like he was every morning to try and make something for Prompto to get into his system. Perhaps they could curb this sickness before it got too bad.

            Ignis looked up at the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen, surprised to see Gladio up without Noctis at his hip or Noel in his arms. “Good morning.” He’s quite dismissive of the alpha, possibly only making conversation to be friendly. It might have been clear as day, but Ignis wasn’t his biggest fan right now. Gladio grunts a response, a tired one at that. He’d been up all night on baby watch.

            The alpha notices Ignis is making food, and reaches out to take an apple slice he’d cut up. Only to have his hand smacked away as soon as Ignis noticed. “This is for Prompto. If you’re hungry, I’m sure we still have something in the fridge you can make.”

            “He alright?”

            Ignis pauses stirring around the eggs in the pan in front of him. A slow breath leaves his lips. Stay calm, take a deep breath. “Besides being eight months pregnant and laid up in bed with a cold? He’s managing.”

            “Wait, he’s sick?”

            “Perhaps if you’ve been paying attention to him you would know that.” Was that out of line for Ignis to say? He didn’t care.

            Gladio might have been offended at Ignis’ words. He had been paying attention to Prompto, at least he thought he was. “The hell’s that supposed to mean? He’s my mate of course I’m paying attention to him.”

            “Oh you still call him your mate?”

            “Ignis- what the fuck?”

            Ignis shifts the eggs onto the plate, and gathers up the mug of tea he’d had set aside wrapped in a hot towel. It kept it warm while he cooked. An old trick he’d learned years ago. He’s ready to leave this conversation at that, but then he stops as he picks up the little tray. Instead, he holds it out to Gladio, “Go bring him this. Give him an ounce of your attention. You’ll see what I mean.”

            Gladio really tries to keep the conversation going, but Ignis isn’t having any of it. He ignores Gladio’s attempt at trying to get his attention. Right now this isn’t about him and Gladio picking fights at nine am. This is about the sick omega down the hallway. With a huff, Gladio turns on his heels, carrying the tray in one hand.

            There’s no knock to Prompto’s door, in fact the door is cracked open. Curtains are pulled back, blankets hung over the windows to try and drown out as much light in the room. Gladio has to squint his eyes to even make out the Prompto-sized lump in the bed. That’s when he starts to feel a little bad.

            Prompto’s curled on his side with his face buried into one of Gladio’s shirts. If Gladio took in a breath, he could nearly smell the distress radiating off of his omega. How had he not noticed that at all? There’s a shift in the bed, and Prompto picks his head up off the pillows, “Iggy…?” Gods he sounds awful. His voice is heavy and raspy, and coughs follow his voice. He sounds just downright miserable.

            “Not Iggy, no.”

            The blond sits up even faster, almost surprised to see his alpha at the foot of the bed. “Ignis told me you were sick. How are you feeling?” Gladio sets the tray down on the bed, coming to rest a hand on Prompto’s forehead, “You’re burning up. Take anything yet?”

            “Iggy gave me medicine. Didn’t sleep well last night. I’ve just been trying to get this one to calm down at all, thought maybe I could get back to sleep.” Prompto whimpered as he went to sit up, getting a sharp jab to his ribs from a little foot. “Calm down in there…”

            All Gladio wanted to do was wrap his omega up in a bundle of blankets and hold him until he felt better. That was his job as his alpha after all. He leaned down and gently nuzzled the omega’s bump, placing a soft kiss right under his belly button, “Hey in there…be nice to your mama. He’s doing everything he can for you y’know.” There’s a sharp intake of breath, and Gladio looks up at Prompto terrified that something had happened. But the look of pain fades to a smile.

            “They missed you…”

            Oh gods.

            “Always so active when you’re around. It’s your voice I think.”

            Gladio feels something like a lump in his throat. How on Eos was he leaving Prompto to do the end of this by himself? The alpha let out a long sigh, holding Prompto close, a protective hand on his stomach. “Let’s get some food in you, and see if we can get you to rest okay? I’ve got you.”

            It’s not hard for Prompto to get comfortable again, since the nest had a divet where he’d been laying in constantly. He didn’t eat everything that Ignis made for him, but he got a good amount of the tea down. Not that he felt any better. However, it was good for both him and the baby that at least he had something to eat. Prompto was almost comfortable and ready to drift off once more when the door opened, the bright light from the hallway shining right in his face.

            “Oh, Gladio, there you are. Hey uh…can you come help me with Noel?”

            Prompto whimpers at the light and pulls up a blanket over his face. That hurt.

            “Little busy right now, Noct. Why don’t you grab the little guy and come in here? You two can keep Prompto company.”

            Noctis set his hands on his hips, “Gladio, Prompto’s sick. You want the baby to catch what he has?” The way Noctis’ voice sounded was if Gladio just gave him the worst idea to exist. “I just need you to sit with him while I shower. I feel gross. Please?”

            “Noct, can’t you ask Ignis to keep an eye on the baby? I want to-“

            “Gladio!!”

            “Just go, Gladio..”

            Prompto isn’t looking at him. The alpha looks between Noctis and Prompto, looking torn between who he should listen to. He wants to stay with Prompto and keep him company and take care of him. Gods he feels so bad he hasn’t done that. But he knows Noctis has been on baby duty for the last day or so, and he would feel bad denying him this. The alpha sighs and turns back to Prompto, “I’ll be back in a half hour tops, okay babe?”

            He doesn’t get an answer. “Prompto…”

            Silence.

            Noctis’ patience was wearing thin, “Gladio. Come on, now before Noel gets scared by himself.”

            The omega leaves, the door staying open in his wake. Gladio is going to have to talk to him about that later. But for now, his hands were clearly tied. He leans down to press a kiss to Prompto’s cheek, “I love you. I’ll be back.”

            Except he doesn’t come back. Gladio falls asleep with Noel on his chest while Noctis takes his shower. Noctis doesn’t wake him up either, instead he takes this as an opportunity to curl up with them and nap himself.

            After Ignis had collected the dishes and mug from Prompto’s room, though he knew he shouldn’t have, he went down the hallway. Seeing the three of them curled up almost made him furious. Letting out a sigh of frustration, the beta shuts the door behind him. Prompto didn’t deserve to be alone now. And he didn’t know how Noctis could be so cruel to his best friend, or how Gladio could be so easily swayed between the two omegas. _Prompto_ was there first. _Prompto_ was his everything first.


	3. Still Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pack of five becomes a pack of six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just say my favorite part about all of this is reading your comments? I'm so glad so many of you are invested in what I'm writing! I have some good ideas to keep rolling with. I hope you all enjoy this nice fluffy break.

            Gladio’s birthday was celebrated from the nest made in Prompto’s bed. He was due any day, and it was almost dangerous for him to get up out of bed. Not that any of them minded though. Noel was nice and comfortable all curled up with his parents and nuzzled into Prompto’s side. For one day there wasn’t any doubts of who cared more for who. Gladio and Prompto were ecstatic over the upcoming arrival of their little one, and it seemed like that day would never come.

            But, as fate would have it, it was less than a week before Prompto realized his little one wanted to come out and say hello. It might have just been nerves or anxiety, but Prompto was surprised that Noctis didn’t give Gladio any trouble about wanting to stay with him. He didn’t use Noel as an excuse for him to not be near him. Noctis understood this was his child being born. He couldn’t take that away from Prompto. He didn’t want that to weigh too heavily on him.

            At the end of the night, Gladio had yet another son. Prompto had been hoping the entire time that he would have a boy. Meeting his son was surreal. All the pain and the anxiety and the worry was worth it. Trying again and again, month after month was so worth it.

            “Let’s have this little one meet his mother shall we?” Ignis knew where the blanket Prompto kept for the baby was. It had been tucked away in the same place for months. It was pale yellow with little chocobos decorating it. Prompto and Gladio took off turns sleeping with it some nights so their scents would be on it when the baby was born. Ignis laid the infant down on Prompto’s chest, covering him over with the blanket.

            Prompto would deny there are tears in his eyes. But he was just so happy to finally meet his baby that he didn’t care either. “Oh gods…hello little one.” Prompto leaned down to press a kiss to his curls of brown hair. “You’re finally here. We’ve waited long enough for you to show your cute little face.”

            The bed dipped next to him as Gladio came to lay down next to him. “Look at you, little man. You look just like your mama.”

            “Lies, he’s got your eyes.”

            “Well, he’s still adorable, no matter what he’s got.”

            That was true.

            “Little man needs a name. What do you think?”

            Prompto tilted his head, gently craning his neck to look at his son’s face. What did he look like? For months Prompto had been writing and crossing out names in his notebook. But a name never really stuck. “What about…Sage?”

            Gladio rested a hand on his son’s back, slowly rubbing back and forth, “Sage Amicitia. It has a nice ring to it. How do you like that, little man?” Of course there was no reply from the baby. But, Prompto and Gladio both liked it. “Well, I think it fits him perfectly.”

            “Wanna hold him?”

            That wasn’t even a question. Of course Gladio wanted to hold his son. Prompto gently passed Sage over, careful of his neck and making sure he was comfortable. “Hi there, little man. It’s alright,” Gladio whispered, leaning down to kiss Sage’s head.

            For a while, Prompto just watched Gladio hold their little boy. It was a refreshing sight to say the least. Watching the two of them have their little moment and bond like he watched Gladio do with Noel. Moving hurt, and Prompto regretted shifting onto his side to get a better look at the two of them. He watched Sage’s little hands grip at Gladio’s chest, and the way his fingers curled into little fists. He watched as Gladio looked completely in love with their little one, and how gentle he was being with him. Even though gentle was never really a word anyone associated with Gladio.

            Prompto was only able to stay awake for a while longer, before his eyes slipped shut. Ignis made sure he was comfortable with fresh blankets while Gladio tended to Sage. “Well, you’re a father again so soon. Are you happy at least?” Ignis asks, gathering up the rags and blankets that had to be washed. For once, he didn’t mean anything bad by his question.

            Gently sitting up to not disturb Prompto or Sage, Gladio looked up at Ignis with a tilt of his head, “Of course I am.” There was no two ways around it. “I just…I dunno. Seeing him now, and how happy he is just to be around his mother and I…” his voice trails off. Words die in his throat. Perhaps he didn’t know what to say, or he didn’t want to finish his sentence.

            “You feel guilty for leaving Prompto to fend for himself and your child.”

            Ignis said it for him.

            “I’m not an idiot, Gladio. Believe it or not I’ve picked up on things without you, or Prompto, or even Noctis needing to say anything.” As he speaks, Ignis gently shuts the bedroom door to prevent an extra set of ears from listening in. “Some nights all Prompto wanted was to have your company. Help him through the sleepless nights where Sage wouldn’t let him get comfortable. And you couldn’t give him that?” His tone is that of a question. Himself and Prompto always wondered what the answer was, but they felt like they could not ask Gladio without setting off his temper. Or worse, making things worse for Prompto.

            The alpha sighed, mulling over Ignis’ words. The truth was he didn’t have an excuse. He could try and sit there and come up with excuse after excuse. But the sad part about it was he didn’t have one. “I’m sorry.” Even Gladio can’t believe he’s saying it. That Ignis is right.

            A low laugh leaves his lips, “I’m not the one you need to apologize to, Gladio. Your mate and child are.” Down the hallway, a little cry could be heard from one of the other bedrooms. The beta raises his eyebrow, turning to look at what Gladio would do. “Are you not going to see him?”

            There’s a moment of silence. Gladio looks down at Sage, and then at Prompto. He settles back against the pillows, “His mother can take care of it, I’m sure.”

            Ignis left the new family alone together after he had gotten things gathered up that needed to be cleaned. He was proud of Gladio, of course. However, he had the sinking suspicion that it wouldn’t last long. Give him the benefit of the doubt, Ignis. That’s all you can do at this point. Just believe that Gladio knows the best thing to do for Prompto and Sage. 


	4. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes a bit of a leave from his pack to keep them safe. Noctis...changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! This chapter was going to be longer but I figured the second half could be put into a separate chapter to keep the fluff train going.

            Prompto recovered exceptionally well from having Sage. He was laid up for a few days, but slowly and surely they got him up and walking. It was nice to have his body back, no matter how heavy and gross he felt. It felt like all of his organs were going to fall out, though thankfully they never did. Gladio stayed with Prompto the first week, the two taking shifts when Sage would wake up crying in the middle of the night. When Sage would refuse to sleep, Gladio would move to the armchair in the corner of the room. He’d grab a book from his basket he was working on and read to the little guy. Of course Sage doesn’t understand a word, but it’s his father’s voice and the closeness to him that puts him to sleep.

            During the week, all four of them felt a shift in the air. Something wasn’t right. It wasn’t in their home; in fact, it was around it. The air was colder; it made Prompto’s skin crawl and stressed the pups out. Gladio decided to be the one to go out and check. He’d be gone a day or two, but he wouldn’t be far. The alpha was confident in his omegas to be able to handle themselves and their little ones.

            Per his request, Ignis had fashioned together a sling for Prompto to wear. It made it easier to help out around the house, or get things done and let him keep Sage close. He was giving Ignis a break from working so hard for the two of them. Prompto nearly demanded the beta go sit and relax, or shower, or do something other than fret over them.

            Pacing around the kitchen, Prompto tried to find something simple to make for the three of them. It wasn’t that Prompto couldn’t cook, he just…well he just preferred not to. His specialty was usually just pasta, or something so simple it would be hard to mess up. And believe it or not, Prompto has absolutely messed up pasta before.

            “Iggy, whatcha-” The voice stops in the door way, “Prompto Argentum? Up and out of bed and cooking? I can’t believe my eyes.” Noctis comes around the corner, resting against the counter. “What’s up chicken nugget?” Prompto could ask the same thing. “How’s the little man doing?”

            Prompto nods, keeping his attention focused more on cooking and making sure he gets it right. Sage in his little sling, makes a noise as be more so rubs his face against Prompto’s chest. “He’s doing just fine, misses his dad I think,” putting a hand under the baby, Prompto gently bounces him a little to try and relax him. He could tell the little one was just a little grumpy about everything. “Is Noel okay?”

            “He’s my tough little man.” Noctis turns to look at Noel cradled against him, eyes scanning every which way around the room. “Hey, can you even eat fish so soon after having a baby? I mean- “

            “Already asked Ignis, he said it was completely fine.” Besides if Prompto didn’t cook this up now they’d likely just waste it.

            “Mind if I keep you company while you cook then?”

            “As long as you don’t distract me.”

            Noctis doesn’t. Noel pipes up with a little coo here and there, and Sage will occasionally make a grunt every so often. “Why don’t you come in my room after? Bring Sage. I gotta re-arrange my nest. I’ll make room.”

            Looking over his shoulder after Noctis had left, Prompto is strangely confused. What caused the sudden shift in his behavior like that? Was he suddenly a decent person again because Gladio wasn’t around? Prompto wasn’t about to question it, however. He liked that for once there wasn’t hostility between the two of them.

            After the food was done, Prompto cut up the pieces of fish and put them over a bowl of rice before bringing it to Ignis. “Apparently Noct wants to hang out with me. Maybe he’s just lonely that Gladio isn’t here and needs someone.” Prompto honestly does feel bad assuming something like that.  Ignis raises a thin eyebrow as he takes the bowl, inspects it even. Thoroughly cooked, not burnt, and the rice was still hot. Prompto did a good job, not that he expected anything less.

            Ignis takes a bite of rice and sits back, placing the bowl to the side, “Are you not okay with that?” He asks

            Was he? Prompto wasn’t sure, “Dunno. After all the shit he’s been doing before Sage was born I’m half expectant to be walking into some kind of trap.” The blond pauses for a few moments, lips pulling into a thin line, “Am I an awful person? For thinking that lowly of him?” He’s only asking that now?

            “You have every right to, dear. Noctis hasn’t been the best friend to you lately. I would be worried if you didn’t see any of what he did as wrong.” Ignis reached out to gently rub the back of Prompto’s hand for reassurance. “But since Gladio is gone for the moment, think of it this way,” Ignis sits up to look at him, “The reason tension exists between you two isn’t here. There’s no reason for you two to be fighting because Gladio isn’t here to get caught between you two.”

            Prompto nods in understand; it makes sense, of course it does. “I should go in. I’ll talk to you in a little, call me if you need anything.”

            “Prompto.”

            Prompto looks over his shoulder-

            “Slip some vegetables in Noctis’ bowl would you?”

            Prompto snorts, and it’s so light and airy that Ignis is just so glad he’s feeling better. “Will do, Iggy.”


	5. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to be able to spend time with the person who is supposed to be your best friend. Maybe they still are.

            Prompto has to balance the two bowls and his little one at once on the way to Noctis’ room. It’s difficult, don’t get him wrong, but as long as Sage doesn’t wiggle too much he should be just fine. On the walk up, he talks to him and makes little cooing sounds. He watches as Sage curls his fingers against his chest, looking perfectly content with his cheek against Prompto’s chest. The way he sees it, he got lucky. His baby was happy, only cried when something was really wrong, and loved to snuggle with his mother. Prompto’s noticed that Sage is happiest when the two of them are cuddled together at night. When Prompto doesn’t have a shirt on and lets him rest against his chest, rubbing Sage’s back and either talking to him or singing to him. It’s sweet and above all else Prompto loves being a mother.

            Maybe Gladio being gone as of right now, or the nights where he would rather be with Noel aren’t such a bad thing. Well, in a way, no, it’s still bad. Prompto doesn’t want Gladio to forget he has two children. Sage is just as important as Noel is. But Prompto enjoys the alone time with his son. It’s calm, it’s peaceful, it’s what he’s waited so goddamn long for.

            Bumping the door open with his hip, Prompto shushes the little one as he peeks his head up to wonder what the noise is. “You know; I still think it’s a little funny seeing you toting around a baby on you like that.” Noctis means the sling, and he teases Prompto endlessly for it.

            “Forgive me for wanting to be close to my baby,” Prompto holds out the bowl with a healthy amount of vegetables on top of it. Noctis doesn’t like the greens he finds in his bowl, and glares absolute daggers at Prompto for it.

            “Why do I get them and you don’t?”

            “Because unlike you I still eat healthy. Gotta keep this little one from getting sick.” Prompto gently laid Sage down on top of a blanket he brought in for him, rubbing his belly once he set him down. “It’s okay little man, I’m still here.” Pressing his lips to his son’s head, Prompto watches him for a few moments before sitting down in front of him. The baby kicks his little legs, tiny feet batting right up against Prompto’s ankle. It’s sweet, he thinks. Sage looked a bit confused until he could feel his mother still near him. Calling him a mama’s boy was a bit of an understatement.

            Noctis watches the two of them with a curious look on his face. “You really like being a mother don’t you?”

            “It’s all I ever wanted, you know that,” Prompto replies, taking a bite of food from his bowl. Being a mother wasn’t a lifelong dream of his. In fact, he hadn’t realized it until he had gotten a mate that it was what he wanted. Still, having a baby was one of the best feelings. It went beyond nights alone with his alpha, or feeling loved within his pack. Now there was this little being that depended on him. If anything, it made Prompto want to fight for something. It gave him a reason to wake up in the morning, if not for his cries and yells. Violet eyes turn to look at the other little one who was resting against Noctis and wiggling a little toy around. Reaching out, Prompto gently scratched Noel’s stomach, a smile stretching on his lips when the baby flinches and he smiles wide. Noel hadn’t gotten the hang of laughing or giggling yet, but he still looked damn well cute trying to.

            Noctis pushes around some vegetables in his bowl, biting down on his lip as he tries to formulate words together. “So I…gotta be honest with you.”

            Internally, Prompto figures _here we fucking go_.

            Externally, he asks what he means.

            “I didn’t…know how hard doing this whole mom shit was alone until you had Sage.”

            Prompto raises an eyebrow. Is this Noctis’ form at a shitty apology?

            “After Gladio spent the first few nights with you two and left Noel with me…I dunno. Guess I just realized what Gladio put you through. Can’t imagine how hard it must have been being pregnant and spending nights alone.” Prompto is confused, and maybe even a little bit annoyed. It sounded like Noctis was trying to pin all the blame on Gladio. Like he’d been a saint and a supportive best friend. Like he’d done nothing wrong. Prompto only nods in response. Noctis continues, “When he comes back, I’ll talk to him. He needs to think about you two as well. Sorry he’s being so awful.”

            Prompto’s stomach churns in near anger, and he’s trying so hard not to have a damn outburst. It’s…Gladio’s fault? Gladio is the one being awful? Gladio is the one making the choice to pick him and Noel over Prompto and Sage? There shouldn’t even be a fucking choice. Gladio should make sure they all act as the family they’re supposed to be. “So you, you just have been the sweetest angel and have felt bad for me all along?”

            “…pardon?”

            “Before I had Sage. I was laid up and sick, and you knew! Gods above, Noct you knew. But instead of even asking if I was okay, what did you do?” Prompto had been quiet for way too long. He’d been silent and off to the side for too long about this. “You saw the attention wasn’t on you for a second and not only made me feel like more garbage, you dragged Gladio away when Sage and I needed him more. You were- no, scratch that, you have been nothing short of selfish!”

            “Prom, c’mon. I was just in a bad mood that day.”

            “Why? You were well rested. Gladio was up all night with Noel while you got sleep. He was with you all damn day.”

            “Are you kidding me? Sorry, have you heard of hormones dropping after having a baby?”

            “Nice excuse.”

            “Is it an excuse? Or should I chalk up this little accusation of yours as the same exact thing?”

            Prompto stops. Then he really starts to think. He hadn’t been that bad, had he? Of course there were some rough mornings. Mornings where he didn’t want to get out of bed. Mornings where he though if he let Sage wiggle and coo to himself maybe he’d go back to sleep. Or maybe he got too frustrated one time when he’d just done laundry and then got spit up all over his shirt. But these things were normal right? It was just part of having an infant- this had to all be normal right? “Gods…I…Noct-” Does he say sorry? Should he say sorry?

            Noctis tilts his head, “What is it?” It’s like he’s expecting something. He’s not sure if it’s a comeback, more sass, or an apology. But whatever it is, Noctis is curious.

            “I never thought..”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Noctis sits up, pulling Noel into his lap. The baby grabs one of the strings on Noctis’ hoodie and starts gnawing on it. This was new, and it looked like a fun toy. For now, it will suffice in place for the discarded baby toy on the bed he couldn’t reach. Noctis reaches over to put a hand on Prompto’s back, rubbing it up and down. “Why don’t you take some deep breaths for me?”

            It’s difficult to say the least, with his mind running a mile a minute and his brain not seeming to stop either. With Noctis’ guidance Prompto manages to take deep breaths, one after another. He gets to ten before his breathing settles and he’s okay once more. Prompto hesitates to look at him; maybe he expects Noctis to be angry or yell. Maybe he even expects Noctis to revert back to his spiteful and negative attitude he’s harbored the last few months.

            But he doesn’t.

            Noctis turns Prompto’s head, and leans in to close the gap between them. The kiss is sweet and it’s not forceful. It’s not desperate or rushed, hell it isn’t even passionate. It’s just a sweet little peck that sends a calming sensation through his bones. Prompto lets out a little sigh and returns it, of course he does. He misses being close to Noctis like this. “It’s okay, you know,” Noctis says against his lips, “You’re allowed to not be okay because your body’s in overdrive right now.”

            Was he allowed though? Now he just felt bad.

            Prompto could only shrug, and he looked anxious. The telltale signs being no eye contact, his knee bouncing, and his lower lip stuck between his teeth. Noctis knows his best friend by now. “It’s okay. Finish eating, alright?”

            Prompto does. Sage thankfully lets him eat without any interruptions, and the two brothers actually get some interaction in. Mostly it’s just Noel reaching out to grab at Sage’s foot, curious of the little thing in his hand. The mothers thought it was incredibly sweet. “I hope they grow up getting along. It’s all I want for the two of them,” Prompto says, watching Sage make little spit bubbles at his brother.

            “They’ll be just as close as we are. Hell, probably more so than that. As kids they’ll be so close and friendly, and then when they’re older they’ll probably hate each other.”

            “Or pretend to.”

            The two of them laugh. It had been a while since that happened. Prompto laid his head down on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis reaches over to take Prompto’s hand. “Hey. We’re alright. Don’t worry.”

            A part of him wants to believe that. A lot of him wants to believe that. But a sinking feeling in his stomach says wait and see.


End file.
